Requiem of the Bat
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: How Taigokumaru truly killed Tsukuyomaru. TsukuyomaruXShizu Shiori's mom and dad Complete unless wanted otherwise. Story better than summary.


Hiya! It's me again, writing about another hanyou child we don't see very often. I love Shiori, and I wish she would return… Now, I hate Taigokumaru, mainly because he killed Tsukuyomaru. Speaking of Tsukuyomaru, I was really bored in class and thought of doing his death scene, 'cause they never explain it. Read, _review_, and enjoy. 

Oh yeah, 'ningen' means 'human', in case you aren't up with your Japanese.

**If I owned InuYasha, we would see Shiori and all the other hanyo kids again. Since we haven't, I don't own IY.**

* * *

Tsukuyomaru walked into the cave that he had once called his home. Now, he had no idea how he could have ever loved the freezing walls and cold sand.

But he couldn't distract himself. He knew that if he did nothing, his father, Taigokumaru, would destroy the village that his love, Shizu, lived in. And now, she was to have his pup. He must keep both of them alive.

When Tsukuyomaru entered the cave he called out.

"Chichue," he said.

"Ah, Tsukuyomaru. What do you want?" the older Daiyoukai replied.

"You will spare Komoriko village." (1)

"Huh?" Taigokumaru was surprised. _His _son, heir to the Hyakikumori, wishing to defend a _human_ village?

Then he remembered. Quite a few times in the previous months, his son had disappeared, and reappeared with the stench of human all over him.

"If you won't, I'll give up my place as guardian of the shield," the young bat threatened.

"You want to protect that _ningen_ that you like, correct?" Taigokumaru sneered.

"And if I do?" Tsukuyomaru asked bravely.

"You shall die." He spat his youki towards his son. Tsukuyomaru dodged, almost. The sonic blast shot a hole through Tsukuyomaru's left wing. The younger demon cursed.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to do it…" he said before returning the favour with his own blast. Unlike his father's, Tsukuyomaru's blast was yellow in colour.

The battle lasted a day and a night, with neither tiring. The terrain around the bat layer was destroyed. They had fought on land and in the sky. Taigokumaru was the leader of the bat demons and Tsukuyomaru had something protect: they had started at the same level of power. But sadly, every battle must end. In this case, it was a sad ending.

"You have disobeyed me long enough!" Taigokumaru spat. He launched one final attack, with all his power.

The blast was so huge that the young Daiyoukai could neither bloke or dodge it.

"Shizu, forgive me!" Tsukuyomaru cried as the blast tore his body to shreds. "I'm sorry! Live on… Live on with our child……"

He was gone.

Taigokumaru sighed. His son would have been one of the most powerful beings alive, if only he had not fallen in love with a mortal. As he saw it, he had wasted both centuries of training and most of his power in that last battle.

"Master?" another bat demon asked, appearing from the air. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am," came the elder's response.

"Should I take the young master's body for burial?" the minion asked.

"No, he has broken Hyakikumori law. Through his – " Taigokumaru was about to tell the smaller bat to dispose of the corpse in a very cruel way, when an idea struck him. "I'll dispose of it myself."

He grabbed Tsukuyomaru's body in his talons and flew towards Shizu's home.

"Heh heh…. This is what happened to your beloved!" he laughed as he threw the body in front of the house.

* * *

Shizu was wondering where on earth Tsukuyomaru was. He had said he was going to be back by sundown last night. He had always kept his promises, but was now a day late. She hoped nothing had happened –

She heard a loud thud coming from in front of her house.

"Tsukuyomaru?" Shizu called softly as she pushed aside the door.

Instead of seeing her love standing there and apologizing for being late and making her worry, she saw his bloody, destroyed corpse.

She fainted.

* * *

(1) Bat Child, I was running out of time and needed something fast.

Hope you guys liked it! Tell me if I should do more… Or, you can just **_REVIEW_**.

Thank you for your patience.

Amayo!


End file.
